


Of Players And Jerks

by ShiroRikiya



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Soulmate AU, This is trash, seriously it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-14
Updated: 2016-04-14
Packaged: 2018-06-02 05:05:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6552193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroRikiya/pseuds/ShiroRikiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama Tobio hates his soulmate and doesn’t want to meet them. Ever. While on the other hand, Hinata Shouyou wants and at the same time, dreads meeting his soulmate. What could go wrong?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of Players And Jerks

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing KageHina. I don't even know why I wrote this.

Kageyama Tobio has always hated his soulmate. 

 

Well, maybe hate is an exaggeration. Perhaps dislike? And it’s not really his soulmate that he dislikes. It’s more like the first sentence that his soulmate says to him. And well, maybe also his soulmate a bit. 

 

Ever since Tobio had been able to read, he had always been curios about the words written on his skin. It was the first sentence that his soulmate would say to him so he had always been curios as to why those were the words that his soulmate would say upon meeting him for the first time. At first, he had thought that it was kind of nice. That it was somewhat sweet. But then Tobio grew up and he became jaded as the years passed by and he then believed that his soulmate was a player and came to dislike the words on his skin. 

 

While his friends eagerly awaited to meet their soulmates, Tobio did not, in the least bit, wanted to meet his. If he could, he’d like the meeting to be postponed until a second before his death. He just doesn’t want to meet that person who will say those words to him. And well, it’s not like he needs to worry. He had managed to live twenty years of his life without meeting his soulmate while his friends had met theirs early on. Like Daichi who had met Kuroo when they were both fifteen. That day had been a very memorable one. Even now, Tobio is not sure whether he should cringe or laugh at the memory. So he’s pretty confident that he won’t meet his own soon. For all he knows, that person could’ve died already and if Tobio was lucky, maybe that person has been shanked to death for being a player. 

 

So, when the words written on his skin started to warm up pleasantly, he didn’t think too much about it. It had happened a few times before so he thought it might’ve just been something about the weather or something else, nothing special. And so he went on his day and back to preparing himself and made sure that he didn’t forget to bring the papers that was due today. 

 

As he passed by the coffee shop where students from his university were buying some much needed caffeine, he had met Akaashi and his soulmate Bokuto. While Akaashi greeted him with a “Good morning” and a small smile, Bokuto had joyously and loudly called out his name with a wide grin and a bear hug. Same as usual. 

 

So he never thought that something out of the ordinary would happen at all. 

 

But as he was about to walk past the university gate, a whirlwind of orange collided with him. Luckily though, he managed to not fall on his ass unlike the person who ran into him who was currently sprawled on the ground. He was about to ask the other person if he was alright but then he realized that while he was okay, his paper wasn’t so lucky. Somewhere along the moment when the guy had run face first to Tobio, he had loosened his grip and the collision had sent the papers flying. As pieces of paper fluttered around him, he stared dumbfounded at a random direction while irritation and the urge to throttle someone, preferably the guy who caused this mess, bloomed inside him. 

 

A few seconds passed before Tobio turned to the guy on the ground, making sure that anger was clearly plastered on his face and that his feelings will be delivered fully to the guy. But before Tobio could look properly at the guy or say anything, the guy spoke first, a bit breathless. 

 

“Are you an angel?”

 

Tobio takes in a sharp breath and he looks down to meet burning amber eyes. 

 

It was _the_ words. It was the words that were written on his chest, right on top of his heart. The one physical claim that his soulmate have over him. 

 

Anger and a bunch of insults was what Tobio thought first but then he realized that those words were not spoken flirtingly or teasingly as you would when you’d say a pick-up line. Instead, it was spoken breathlessly and full of awe. As if the speaker couldn’t quite believe what he was seeing before him. 

 

And Tobio looks at him. At his soulmate. He didn’t really know what he wanted to do but as his soulmate started to register in his mind, he completely forgot that he was supposed to do something. 

 

The sun. He was like the sun. He had the most heartbreakingly beautiful amber eyes Tobio had ever seen. They were shining. No, burning. They had a light inside them. It was like there were thousands of suns burning behind his eyes. And his gaze was so intense and Tobio felt that those eyes were looking right directly in his soul. Unraveling his secrets. 

 

He had bright orange hair and Tobio’s hand twitches with the insanely strong urge to run his hand trough those locks of hair and see if they’re as soft as they look like. And he had sun kissed skin that looked so soft and delicate that Tobio feels a little bit lightheaded. 

 

Tobio doesn’t know why. He really doesn’t know. His soulmate was still on the ground, looking up at him with wide amber eyes and slightly parted mouth. He doesn’t look incredible at all. Actually he looks kind of dumb but still, somehow, Tobio still thinks that he’s like the sun. 

 

And as Tobio starts to process all the new information that reality was feeding him, only one thought is in his mind. 

 

_Shit, he’s cute._

 

###

 

Hinata Shouyou has always dreaded meeting his soulmate. 

 

It’s not like he doesn’t want to meet them. On the contrary, he does. He really does. Shouyou have always wanted to meet his soulmate the moment he had learned that the words written on his skin was the first words that his soulmate would say to him. He had been very thrilled to know that he had a soulmate. That someone, out there, a person belonged to him and him to that person. That someone was made just for him. Someone who he’ll spend the rest of his life with like his parents does. But then he learned to read and finally he understood the words that were written on his skin and the dread of meeting his soulmate one day had been born. 

 

He still desires to meet his soulmate but the words written on his skin makes Shouyou think that maybe his soulmate is a bit of a jerk. Like, really, saying that first thing to your soulmate? Rude. But Shouyou also knows that whatever happens that’ll cause his soulmate to say those words to him, it’ll probably be his fault and so he dreads the day that he’ll finally meet his soulmate. Making your soulmate angry at you the first time you guys meet doesn’t sound like a good way to start at all. And so, every year that passes that he doesn’t get to meet his soulmate, Shouyou breathes a sigh of relief but at the same time he also sighs in disappointment. He’s now twenty years old and he still haven’t met that person while Kuroo have already met Daichi when they were fifteen and Yamaguchi had met Tsukishima when they were nine and most of his friends have met their soulmates when they were still in their teens and that’s a bit frustrating. Well at least Kenma still haven’t met his soulmate either so Shouyou was not alone in being single and soulmate-less. 

 

For the past few years the words written on his skin had warmed up a few times and he had asked his parents why that happens and his parents had told him that when you feel the words heats up, it means that your soulmate was close by. Despite the dread, Shouyou had tried to search for that person every time he feels the words gets warm but they never met and so, today, when he felt the words getting warm, he hardly paid it any mind and went on his day as usual. 

 

His day went on as usual. He had woken up early and ate breakfast. And as he was lazily combing his hair, he had noticed that the words written on his skin was warming up. But still, because of the years of failing to meet his soulmate, he decided to just ignore it. 

 

He got to his university pretty early and Shouyou thought that he could just go to class early and maybe study a bit but as he was about to enter the classroom, he had finally remembered that the night before, he, Kenma, Kuroo and Daichi had planned to meet at the coffee shop before their classes starts. He had gasped quiet loudly that Sugawara had asked him what was wrong and seconds later he was already zooming out of the building, determined to not be late again or else Kuroo would never let him live it down. 

 

As he was nearing the gate, Shouyou decided to check his watch to see how many minutes he got and if he should run faster. But of course, running combined with not looking where you’re going can only lead in disaster. And as Shouyou confirmed that he still had at least nine minutes, he collided with someone and he went down. 

 

Shouyou, who was used to bumping on things recovered quickly and frantically looked at the person he bumped into to say sorry but the words died in his throat. 

 

The guy standing before him was just simply breathtaking. He had midnight blue eyes, raven black hair and cream colored skin. He was utterly beautiful but it was the eyes that left Shouyou unable to move. He had deliriously beautiful midnight blue eyes that seemed like they had no end in their depth and to Shouyou it felt like those eyes could see everything. Anything and everything. Even to the ends of the world. 

 

He sat there, on the ground, unable to move and he watched as anger made those eyes shine and glint menacingly. And at that moment he didn’t seem like human to Shouyou. He was something more. He was an angel. An angel out for revenge. He stood there, in front of Shouyou with anger pooling in his eyes as papers fell around and for a moment Shouyou thought those were feathers falling around them. 

 

Shouyou was so filled with awe and wonder and amazement that he just blurted out whatever came first to his mind. What he said barely registered in his mind but those were enough to make the person before him take a sharp breath and look straight at him with wide blue eyes. 

 

The person before him stared at him for a few seconds and Shouyou stared back. He was dimly aware that he was still on the ground and his mouth was open and that he must look very stupid but he couldn’t look away. He’s even fairly certain that he won’t be able to even if he wanted to do so. 

 

So Shouyou sat there and stared up at him. He watched as emotion after emotion bloomed in those eyes. First there was shock, and then anger, realization, wonder, a bit of denial and lastly…embarrassment? 

 

The guy frowns a bit and slowly opens his mouth as if he was struggling to hide something and then he says the words that makes Shouyou’s world stop. 

 

“Are you an idiot?” 

 

This person was his. 

 

Shouyou’s. 

 

This person was Shouyou’s soulmate. 

 

And as if to give him more evidence, he feels the words written on his back between his shoulder blades burning. The very words the person before him had said. As if to assure him that yes, this person was the one. 

 

And then Shouyou realizes what he did and that he fucked up. 

 

He was about to apologize, to say anything, anything to keep him there and not leave Shouyou. To maybe persuade him to give Shouyou a chance and show him that he was not usually this clumsy and Shouyou’s mind went on and on and on thinking about explanations and he had opened his mouth to blurt it all out but then he noticed it and he closed his mouth shut again. 

 

His raven haired, midnight blue eyed angel was blushing. 

 

And Shouyou thinks that well, maybe, they’ll be fine. 

 

_Yeah, we’ll be fine._

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just gonna go and throw myself in the trash, where I belong. bye


End file.
